Al otro lado
by Symphonius
Summary: Rin se muda de Tokio a una extraña casa a las afueras Okinawa contra su voluntad. Encuentra un espejo, igual de extraño que la casa, y se atreve a tocarlo. Así es como comienza todo.


**Disclaimer:** _Vocaloid __**no**__ es mío. Fue desarrollado por __**Yamaha Corporation**__ y __**Crypton Future **__**Media**. Por lo que __**todos los derechos de autor van hacia ellos**__. Sólo manejo a sus personajes como se me da la gana._

_**Por favor, disfruten.**_

* * *

**Capítulo I: **_Adiós, Tokio._

Un enérgico sol se imponía, un sol que avisa el fin de las clases, haciendo felices a la mayoría de los estudiantes, que esperaban ansias el verano. La ceremonia que daba fin a otro año escolar había terminado, dejando a sus alumnos libres por un mes, un hermoso y glorioso mes. Pero solo una persona no lo disfrutaba completamente. Rin Kagamine, que estaba sentada en el suelo de la azotea del edificio, disfrutando sus últimos momentos en la escuela media, rodeada de sus mejores amigas, miraba al vacío, como si nada pudiese ser peor. Sus amigas, Yukari y Yui, hablaban sin parar de lo mucho que la extrañarían, pero Rin no escuchaba ninguna palabra de lo que decían. Estaba demasiado concentrada mirando hacia otro lugar, apenada. Se iba a mudar. Rin les había dicho millones de veces a sus padres que no quería irse de Tokio, pero no fue escuchada. Al parecer, su padre había encontrado un nuevo trabajo en Okinawa y tenían que transferirse.

—¿Por qué te vas ahora que comenzaremos el primer año en la preparatoria, Rin? —preguntó Yui, en un intento desesperado de acaparar la atención de la rubia, ya que se había percatado de que no les prestaba atención.

Rin se sobresaltó, como si la hubieran despertado de un sueño. Miró a sus amigas con sus grandes ojos azules, como si no pensara que fuesen de verdad de que estuviesen ahí, y luego sonrió forzadamente, intentando no echarse a llorar en cualquier momento. Yukari y Yui se miraron preocupadas, dudando si abrazarla o dejarla tranquila. Sabían perfectamente de que a Rin no le gustaba llorar en frente de las personas y si la abrazaban, lo más seguro es que empezaría a lagrimear.

—Mi padre cambió de lugar de trabajo —dijo la rubia, en un tono alegre, pero forzado, que enseguida notaron las otras dos—. No se preocupen, voy a visitarlas en cuanto pueda, que me vaya a otra ciudad no significa que…

Pero no se pudo contener. Su voz ya había comenzado a sonar ahogada, como si tuviese algo firmemente atascado en la garganta, y las lágrimas corrían, sin su permiso, velozmente por sus mejillas, que se sonrosaron enseguida. Yukari la abrazó, ya sin contenerse, y Yui también. Las tres amigas lloraron a la vez, contagiadas por Rin. Yukari echó su cabello rosa pálido hacia atrás con la mano y se limpió las lágrimas con el dorso de la otra, luego intentó sonreír.

—Tra-tranquila, Rin, nos v-volveremos a ver, d-de eso seguro —dijo Yukari interrumpida por leves hipidos—. N-no es un a-adiós p-para siempre, ¿n-no?

Yui asintió con rapidez, intentando sonreír y Rin sonrió tristemente. Verdaderamente las iba a extrañar, muchísimo.

* * *

Ya estaba en Okinawa, en su "nueva y fabulosa casa", como había dicho su padre. Habían pasado solamente dos días de la ceremonia de fin de año. Sus amigas la habían ido a despedir al aeropuerto y, como era de esperarse, volvieron a llorar como si no hubiera un mañana, mientras se prometían entre hipidos de llamarse y escribirse todos los días. Pero al final, Rin tuvo que tomar el avión que la llevó a su nueva ciudad.

Su padre se había conseguido un auto pequeño, pero en donde había suficiente espacio para las maletas que llevaban. Condujo fuera —_muy afuera_— del centro de la ciudad, dejando a Rin completamente estupefacta. Rin no abrió la boca, pensando en que su padre iría a buscar algo a los al rededores, hasta que llegaron a la entrada de un pequeño bosquecito. La rubia miró hacia el bosque y el camino de tierra que se adentraba al él, luego miró hacia atrás, en donde se alzaban pequeños edificios. Aunque el centro de la ciudad no era nada parecido a Tokio, prefería estar ahí, antes de vivir en un bosque. Aún así, pensó que su padre estaba equivocado.

—Papá, creo que estás leyendo el mapa o algo, porque _no_ creo que nuestra casa quede por aquí —dijo Rin, haciendo un bastante fuerte énfasis en la palabra "no".

—Claro que no me he equivocado, Rin —contestó felizmente su padre, sonriendo de oreja a oreja y tamborileando los dedos al compás de una canción que sonaba en la radio—. Nuestra casa queda justo al final de este hermoso bosque.

Fue entonces cuando la rubia se indignó de tal manera que, para gran suerte de sus padres, quedó muda. ¿_Que iban a vivir en un bosque_? De pensarlo le dio un enorme asco y comenzó a marearse, pero ni su madre ni su padre se percataron de eso, por lo que siguieron charlando con alegría sobre el buen tiempo que hacía y de la suerte que tenían de haber encontrado un "hermoso" lugar como aquél al que iban. La chica echó un vistazo malhumorado, escrutando con su mirada azul cada árbol que pasaban, sintiendo que el mareo aumentaba cada vez más y más. Quiso volver a mirar atrás, para ver el último "pedazo de civilización", como ella lo había catalogado, pero solo encontró árboles y más árboles. Al parecer, el bosque no era tan pequeño como parecía. De un momento a otro, la radio dejó de sonar y todos supusieron, para pesar de la rubia, que ya no llegaba la señal. Su madre había sacado una bolsa de plástico que, por el olor, contenía comida.

—¿Quieres, hija? —le preguntó. Era tan parecida a Rin, casi como una gota de agua. Salvo por sus ojos, que eran de un color miel suave.

Rin negó con la cabeza, malhumorada, y sintió con más fuerza el mareo. Nada de comida, al menos no por ahora.

Al fin la rubia vio que el verde de los árboles se acababa, dejando que un cielo azul penetrante se presentara ante ella. Pero aún así, no le alegró para nada. Solo se veía una descuidada casa de ladrillos, de un color rojo tierra lechoso, a lo lejos, al menos de cuatro pisos, rodeada de césped demasiado largo. Y para mala suerte de Rin, pararon ahí. Miró aún más indignada a sus padres, como si le hubiesen dicho el peor de los insultos en la cara, pero estaba tan mareada que pensó que iba a vomitar si hablaba. Su madre tomó unas cuantas maletas y su padre le ayudó. Rin tomó sus maletas —dos enormes de color amarillo fuerte— y siguió a sus padres al interior de la casa.

Y se sintió como si estuviese en una mansión abandonada.

La casa tenía originalmente las paredes forradas en tela de color rojo, con motivos de flores de lis del mismo color pero más oscuro, que ahora estaban desteñidas. El suelo era de madera crujiente y tenía un montón de polvo acumulado encima, pero parecía firme. Tenía algunos muebles de madera de roble, cubiertos por una gruesa capa de polvo al igual que el suelo, pero se veía que, si los limpiabas un poco, estarían como nuevos. Unas escaleras que iban al segundo piso, tenían una alfombra roja, igual al color de las paredes. Enormes cuadros de paisajes se extendían por todo el salón, dejando a Rin y a sus padres con la boca abierta. De seguro nunca pensaron que iba a haber tanto en una casa tan descuidada.

—¿Vamos a vivir aquí? —preguntó la rubia con voz ahogada. Se le había ido ese mareo desagradable, reemplazado por una sensación de nervios extraña, mezclado con ganas enormes de saltar.

Su madre asintió, aparentemente igual de sorprendida que ella por lo que no pudo hablar. Su padre simplemente se quedó parado, con los ojos como platos y la boca abierta.

—¿Cómo pagaron esto? —preguntó otra vez Rin, con la voz aún ahogada, pero se le notaba un poco más firme. Intentó señalar, pero casi no podía moverse de la emoción.

Su madre solo atinó a negar con la cabeza, sin dejar de mirar la gran habitación con cuadros. La familia de Rin siempre apreció todo lo que tenía que ver con el arte, cualquier cosa. El abuelo de ella era un famoso pintor y su abuela una prestigiosa cantante de ópera. Ambos habían muerto en un accidente de avión, dejándole la herencia al padre de Rin.

Rin, después de pasar un buen rato mirando todo el salón, subió casi corriendo las escaleras, aún con las maletas en las manos, a "elegir su habitación". Entró a todas las habitaciones que había en su camino, encontrando desde armarios hasta misteriosos muebles de formas extrañas, todo cubierto de polvo, claro. Pero una le llamó especialmente la atención y entró, dejando las maletas amarillas afuera. Tenía las paredes de forradas en tela de color azul fuerte sin motivos, pero no estaban desteñidas, el suelo era de una madera que no crujía para nada y nada tenía polvo. Lo único que había en la habitación, era un enorme espejo, que iba desde el techo hasta el suelo. Su marco era grueso, de color negro profundo y con relieves de flores de lis también. No reflejaba a Rin, como un espejo normal habría hecho, si no que solo reflejaba la sala y sus paredes, como si no pudiera notar la presencia de la rubia en la habitación. Entonces, la chica se acerco, temerosa, al gran espejo. Había olvidado de que estaba en Okinawa, de que no vivía en la "civilización" y de que tendría que cruzar un bosque entero para ir a su futura preparatoria, que estaba en el centro de la ciudad.

Alzó una mano para tocarlo, pero una voz de chico le interrumpió.

—¿Quién eres tú?

Rin miró hacia atrás, asustada, porque no conocía esa voz. Echó un vistazo inútilmente a cada rincón de la habitación, sin encontrar absolutamente a nadie. Hasta que dio vuelta la cara al espejo. Dio un salto y casi se cayó de espaldas directo al limpio suelo, pero logró, milagrosamente, mantener el equilibrio, aunque nunca supo cómo. Volvió a mirar al espejo, sin creer lo que veía. Un chico con su misma cara, su mismo cabello rubio corto, sus mismos ojos azules penetrantes como el cielo de un día de verano. _Un chico_ le devolvía la mirada. _Su misma mirada_.

—¿Quién eres _tú_? —logró articular Rin, con un esfuerzo sobrenatural, aún mirándolo como si fuera un monstruo de seis cabezas.

El chico le miró con cara de pocos amigos, como si se estuviese burlando de él, pero aún así le contestó de buenos modos.

—Soy Len Kagamine.

Rin lo miró sin poder creerlo. Además de ser iguales —o bueno, _casi _iguales—, tenían el mismo apellido. Se aproximó aún más al espejo, tocándolo con sus manos, como si quisiera entrar. Gran error. Sintió como si una corriente de aire la envolviera y la apretara, para luego caer de bruces al suelo de madera de la habitación. Abrió los ojos, que cerró por el impacto, y se levantó lentamente del suelo. Entonces vio que tenía al chico rubio llamado Len a su lado, mirándola como si tuviese ganas de explotar de risa. Y supo enseguida que no estaba en la misma habitación. Estaba en la sala del otro lado. Del otro lado del espejo.

* * *

_Sé perfectamente que es corto —muy corto—, pero nunca hago capítulos largos, no me gustan. Siento que aburren._

_Ojala les haya gustado el primer capítulo._

_**Symphonius.**  
_


End file.
